Playing Pretend (Reuploaded)
by Luvmusic
Summary: [Post TDWT] Courtney and Trent decide to fake date to give Duncan and Gwen a taste of their own medicine. But what happens when the two actually start to fall for each other? And What happens when one of their exes actually want them back? Reuploaded with new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Date: April 2nd 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well I can first start off by saying I officially hate Chris McLean. I know I've said this before in the past, and it's surprising that my hatred for him has grown more. After going through rigorous torture and humiliation on national television, you didn't think it could get worse right? Wrong! Thanks to him I just narrowly avoided getting pelted with lava a few mere hours ago, now (get ready...) I'm stuck in a fabulous 5-star hotel in Hawaii (I know right? How can I hate him for that ! Well just wait...) but, I'm stuck with the 23 other teenagers I have spent my last summer and fall with. Not to mention, that includes the horrible new couple that (thanks to paparazzi media) is now dubbed Gwuncan...also, about 20 plus other people that probably hate me...I don't really know who I'm even friends with, except Bridgette, but it doesn't matter. After Chris sorts everything with transportation we'll all be back to our own normal lives. I don't know when that'll be but for right now, I'm just sitting here on my bed pouring out my thoughts onto you, everyone else is exploring the hotel, well almost everyone..._

Stopping with that sentence Courtney closed her diary firmly. Not being able to concentrate due to the noise in the next door room she decided that their was no point in continuing to write if she couldn't focus. Courtney took a deep breath trying to clear everything from her mind. She has been listening to the same song over and over for almost about an hour now. She couldn't take it. The noise was a nuisence. Courtney tried some more deep breathing hoping to block the sound out from her. _"Can they at least play at different song..." _Courtney thought. For every guitar chord being strummed, her temper rose. She was annoyed beyond belief. Her temper was ticking like a bomb, she was almost about ready to just bust through the wall into the next room, and beat the guitarist with their own instrument.

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum_

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

_*Strum _

_*Tick_

The noise was taunting her. Finally losing it, Courtney angrily got up from her bed and headed to the room next door. She expected that by the time she got back from her "visit", she would never have to here any noise from that guitar ever again. Normally something simple like this wouldn't annoy her, well actually it would, but it wouldn't annoy her to the point where is was about ready to kill the guitarist but Courtney didn't have the same mind-set she had before. Courtney wasn't stupid, she knew she wasn't the same. Every little thing annoyed her, and if someone said one wrong thing she blew up. She was rude. Courtney's cast mates weren't stupid either, when they noticed she was worse then before many of them tried to avoid her more than usual. The only people that wouldn't actually come within 10 feet of Courtney were Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra and Cody. Bridgette was the only one out of the quartet that Courtney considered a real friend, Sierra was always eager to be friends with everyone, Geoff was only around because of Bridgette, and Cody always believed in being nice to everyone (with the exception of Duncan and Alejandro).

You couldn't really blame the girl for who she was now. Total Drama World Tour brought a new side of her. After being publicly humiliated and taunted she just couldn't take it. But Courtney was a strong girl and she could make it on her own; all she needed to do was make sure everyone else saw that. She needed to personally redeem herself to the public eye; she wouldn't allow herself to be seen as weak anymore. Even if that meant scaring off some of the contestants. She knew that she just had to keep her head up high. And that's exactly what she did when she aggressively knocked on her neighbors door.

"Oh, hey there Courtney!"

Trent stood against the door frame with a calm, relaxed look on his face. Courtney rolled her eyes, Trent would be the one to spend an hour playing the same guitar chord over and over.

Courtney glared at him. "I normally don't have a problem with guitar players, but when they play the same tune over and over for an hour I'm about ready to lose it. I suggest you stop playing or play something else before I smash your guitar and tie you up with the strings! I've been hearing the same damn mopey song for awhile now and it's making me want to bang my head against the wall."

Trent looked slightly hurt and glared back at her. "Well geez Court! If I would have known that it was bothering you that much I would have gone to practice somewhere else!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you could at least play a different song. I'm so sick of slow ballads."

Music was something he takes seriously and Courtney just hit a big nerve with him. "Courtney I don't think you understand how important this song I'm practicing is to me."

She just looked at him weird. "Seriously Trent, why does everything with you have to be some sob story!?"

That did it for Trent. He voice volume risen a bit as he fired back at her. "Well does everything have to revolve around you and your attitude!? Last time I checked you weren't queen of the universe. And have you even heard of the word manners?"

Courtney was stunned. She couldn't think of anything to say. Well she could, but something in her body was holding her back; plus Trent wouldn't stop going off. There was no way he was going to let her get a word in.

He usually was always the nice guy but he wasn't going to let Courtney talk to him like that. "You know Courtney instead of being some raging bitch all you had to do was ask _nicely_...I would have stopped or something. If it really bothers you I'll stop playing or go play somewhere else. God, I don't know what's going on with you but honestly now I see what everyone was talking about."

She was confused, "What do you mean?"

Trent firmly looked at her, he knew he had to be assertive (and maybe a little mean) or else Courtney wouldn't take him seriously. "Everyone's said you've totally lost it. They all think you're some uber bitch who doesn't watch what she says and doesn't care if her words hurt other people. Before I thought they were over reacting, but now I see what they mean."

Courtney was taken back. Usually when she blew up people just walked (or the better word is ran) away from her. No one has really spoken to her ever since her elimination. More specifically, no one has really spoken back to her with such defiance. She felt a ping of guilt fill her body. She hurt someone's feelings and she actually felt bad. At the moment she realized how much of a wreck she had become, she could still take responsibility for how she acted. Yesterday she didn't have to push Harold in the pool or kick Tyler in the kiwis or throw a vase at Noah . Instead of doing all those mean things she could have just went to her room or somewhere else to deal with her irritability. Strong girls could be nice right? She definitely didn't want to become the next Eva. Courtney felt a little bad, even though she was a bigger bitch than she was, she could at least control some of her actions. Trent was about to shut the door when she stopped the door with her foot.

"Trent wait!"

He opened the door and looked at Courtney.

"Yes?"

Courtney looked down, and then back up at Trent.

"I'm sorry, I don't mind. Play as much as you want. It's what you love to do."

He kept staring back at her with a blank face. Courtney sighed and tried again. Apologies weren't her thing because she never believed she was wrong, but deep down she knew Trent was right.

"I really am sorry. I could have asked nicer or left my room for a bit." She took a deep breath, this was a lot harder than it looked. "And I'm sorry for that "sob story" comment. I don't know much about you or your life but either way it was wrong of me to say that. You didn't do anything wrong and I may have just overreacted a little bit."

Trent smirked, "A little bit?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Ok a lot...but I really am sorry Trent."

Trent smiled, "Thanks Courtney, that means a lot."

And it really did, considering how Courtney had been acting lately, Trent greatly appreciated her words.

"Yeah, well...you're welcome." And Courtney started heading to her room.

"Hey Courtney!"

Courtney turned around and saw Trent leaning out of his door.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you can practice you're violin anytime you want, as long you want."

Courtney smiled, "Thanks Trent."

"No probs, I actually like hearing you play. I think that's cool, being able to play the violin."

"Really? People don't usually associate the violin with cool."

Trent shrugged. "Well, my older cousin knew how to play violin and guitar, I remember as a kid I wanted to be just like him. I thought he was the coolest thing in the world. He helped me get started on the guitar, and the rest is history."

Courtney was surprised at that, "Wow. Since you wanted to be like him, what happened to the violin?"

Trent shrugged again. "He went off to collage before he teach me, and I never got around to learn it."

"You know...if you really want to learn, I can teach you." Courtney just realized what she said. She felt horrible about the way she went at him and thought maybe this would be a way to show him she's not some "uber bitch."

Trent smiled. "Really? Are you serious? That'd be cool! Can we start tonight? After dinner at 8?"

Courtney smiled back and hesitantly replied, "...Sure Trent."

"Awesome! Thanks Courtney."

"You're welcome," And with that she turned back around.

"Hey Courtney!"

Courtney took a deep breath. She just wanted to go to bed, what did he want now? _Control you're actions_ she thought to herself. She turned around.

"Yeah Trent?

"I like this Courtney better than the mean one."

They both shared a smile and finally went back to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dinner time. Courtney sat at a table by herself playing with her food. She sighed every few minutes, just a few tables away were her 2 least favorite people in the world. She couldn't stop staring, Duncan looked so..._happy._ Duncan was happy, without her. Duncan was happy not with her, but with her so called "new best-friend". Courtney remembered all the times she shared with both of them. She silently laughed in her head when she remembered the day Duncan and herself stole food during that torture challenge. She secretly smiled, but only for a moment, when she remembered her and Duncan's first kiss. Back then, it seemed absolutely perfect. She found herself missing Gwen when she realized how close of a connection they had in such a short amount of time. But the feeling quickly went away when she remembered the most hurtful part.

Duncan and Gwen.

Gwen and Duncan.

In reality, it sucked alot more then T.V made it look. It wasn't pretend, it wasn't scripted, it wasn't fake. It was real. And it hurt. It hurts being back stabbed by the 2 people you care most about. Deep down Courtney knew behind all the hate, their was sadness, and behind the sadness was loneliness. Courtney sighed again and looked back down at her food. Bridgette and Geoff came and sat by Courtney.

"Hey Court," Bridgette said with a smile.

Courtney just kept looking down playing with her food.

"Hey"

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other. They both noticed how moody she's been lately. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why she was acting like this, Bridgette knew exactly what was going on. But as much as Bridgette wanted to help, there wasn't much she could do. Every time she saw or was with Courtney, Courtney was either in a bad mood or not really up for talking. It's been awhile since Bridgette had an actual fun conversation with Courtney. She loved Courtney almost like a sister in season 1, but ever since they were slowly drifting. Bridgette could easily see, but she wasn't sure if Courtney could. Bridgette just hoped for the best, she hated seeing Courtney like this. She hated seeing her down and so negative. She hated seeing everyone scared of her. She hated seeing everyone wishing she was somewhere else. She hated the drifting relationship with one of her best friends. Bridgette just forced a smile and hopefully she could get through to her this time.

"Court...you don't need them. If Duncan was such an ass to cheat on you, then that proves that he wasn't the right guy in the first place,"

Courtney looked up and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Bridge..."

Courtney looked back down at her food. Bridgette sighed, there was nothing she could do.

A few minutes of silence passed until Courtney got up holding her plate.

"Well, I got to go."

Bridgette looked at her, "Why? Me and Geoff just got here." She noticed Courtney look at her watch.

"I have to go do something." Bridgette was puzzled, but she wasn't that surprised. Courtney really didn't tell her anything now a days. She just always kept to herself.

"Um, okay then. Catch ya later Court."

And with that Courtney walked away.

Courtney lied, she didn't really have to go do anything. She still had 20 minutes until she had to go see Trent. Courtney went back to her room, turned on the lights and went to the bathroom.

She stood there. Looking at herself through the mirror. She carefully examined every part of herself. Her face, her hair, and especially her body. Why did Duncan leave her? She gave him everything he wanted. Sure they fought alot, but they always made up.

_Flashback (before TWDT)_

_"God Duncan! You're such an idiot!"_

_"Geez Princess, that's not what you said last night. But whatever, at least I'm not a control freak!"_

_Courtney and Duncan were standing in her room, thank god her parents weren't home or else they would have heard the fight._

_"I wouldn't be such a control freak if you learned to behave yourself! I'm tired of catching you look at other girls! And I'm tired of you acting so wreckless and immature!"_

_Duncan blew up._

_"COURTNEY ! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE NEVER MET A STICK-UP THE ASS GIRL THEN YOU! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! YOU'RE A BITCH!"_

_Courtney could feel the tears coming. She did her best to hold them back. Courtney does NOT cry. Duncan continued to scream._

_"Ugh, sometimes I even wonder why I'm with you! All you do is bitch, complain, and judge! I mean, what happened to the fun Courtney? The one I fell in love with during season 1?"_

_Now Courtney couldn't help it, tears were streaming down her face. She broke, Duncan broke her. In love? Was she ready for that? _

_"Duncan...did you say you were in love with me?"_

_Duncan was taken back. He really did care for Courtney, but sometimes she was too much and couldn't hold his emotions in. He stepped closer to her. He saw her tears. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Court...I'm sorry. We'll figure this out..."_

_He kissed her forehead and tried to get her to stop crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

Courtney sighed. That memory probably meant the most to her. She remembered the way he held her tight. The gentle way he kissed her forehead. Duncan has always been a secret sweetheart, and only Courtney was special enough to see that side of him. She was hurt, because now another girl has the special connection with him.

Courtney was lost in thought, filling herself in emotions and memories. She couldn't take it. She was so stupid. Courtney actually believed that Duncan loved her. She sat down on the bathroom floor and just let it all out. She cried as if her life depended on it, there was no holding back. Life officially sucked.

But unbeknownst to her, her cries could be heard by the person next door.

At exactly 8:00 Courtney knocked on Trent's room door holding her violin and bow in hand. Deep down she didn't want to be here. She was out of it, but she made a promise to Trent.

"Woah, you're here early," Trent said as he opened the door.

Courtney walked in, "No, you said 8:00"

Trent closed the door when Courtney walked in "Yeah but, usually when people say that they don't show up exactly at eight. They usually show up like, ten minutes after."

"Well, punctuality counts. And I always arrive on time."

Trent shrugged, "Okay then. So, we gonna start?"

Courtney nodded. "Kay Trent, playing the violin takes a lot more work then people think. It takes a lot of practice and hard work. Now, to start I want you to sit on the bed with your back straight."

Trent did as she said.

An hour passed by and all that could be heard in the room was an unpleasant squeaky noise. Courtney made a face and when Trent saw he stopped playing.

"Well...um, maybe that's it for today." Courtney said.

Trent sighed, "Yeah, but I'm doing pretty good!

"Yeah, sure." Courtney said as she packed up her violin.

As she was packing Trent looked at her.

"Hey Courtney...are you ok? I heard you earlier. Did something happen?"

Courtney froze, should she lie? She thought about it for a moment and realized that she couldn't lie out of this.

"Courtney, I know how you feel..." Trent was cut off. Courtney was steamed.

"No you don't Trent. You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it feels like to look completely STUPID on national television! You don't have to deal with seeing the guy you pretty much gave everything to with his new girlfriend every single friecking day!"

Trent stared her down. "Oh yeah, well I DO know what it's like to be dumped on national television. I DO know what it feels like to be humiliated. And last time I checked that guy that YOU were talking about is dating MY ex-girlfriend."

Courtney started back at him. She realized he was right. Courtney's face fell and she sat down on his bed.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Trent. I'm just really out of it."

Trent sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

They sat in silence.

"Courtney, I know we're not that much of friends but Duncan's stupid. You can do better. I've been in your position and I know it sucks not being able to open up about it. And even though it may seem the whole world is against you, I'm on your side."

Courtney looked up at him, those words meant so much. _I'm on your side_. People have said a lot of things to her, but no one had ever said that. People have tried to make her feel better, but finally there was someone who understood her. Someone whose been in her position.

Courtney smiled. "Thanks Trent."

Trent smiled back. "No problem."

Courtney got up and grabbed her violin case, "So, you wanna try this violin thing again tomorrow?"

Trent chuckled, "Definitely."

He opened the door for her, "I'm doing pretty good at this violin thing though right?"

Courtney laughed as she walked out, "You're doing perfect Trent."

For the first time in awhile, she felt actually happy. Maybe she would like to hang out with Trent more often. Courtney was about to open her room door when she saw Sierra coming down the hallway. Except, she didn't seem the same. Courtney could see the tears on her face. Normally she would have ignored this, but she remembered what she wrote in her diary earlier. _Controlling actions_. And then she remembered what happened with Trent. _I know how you feel_. Sierra was hurt, and Courtney knew the right thing to do was help. She walked over to Sierra.

"Hey Sierra, you ok?"

All Sierra did was shake her head, and then she cried.

"CODY HATES ME!"

Courtney frowned. Poor Sierra she thought. Courtney grabbed her.

"Umm, how about we go to the coffee shop in the lobby and talk about it?"

Sierra looked up, "Um, ok. I guess that sounds good."

Courtney smiled, and headed to the lobby with Sierra.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney was standing in the elevator besides Sierra. She looked at her. Sierra was still crying, Courtney could see her tears and the puffiness in her eyes. Courtney felt sorry for her, who wouldn't? Sierra looked a mess! Did Cody really hurt her this bad? Courtney only knew as much as the public did about Sierra and Cody's relationship. Sierra was the obessed, crazy fan-girl and Cody was her innocent victim. Courtney has talked to them both quite a few times, she has comforted Sierra before but she wasn't as hurt as this. No, not even close.

The elevator rang and the door opened. Courtney grabbed the sobbing Sierra and lead her to the 24-hour diner in the lobby.

"Come on Sierra,"

Sierra just replied with sniffling.

_Ugh, why am I helping her_? Courtney thought, but then she remember her first encounter with Trent that morning, and then she remembered how good it felt to have someone there for her. Someone just to listen, even for a little bit, sure they didn't talk about it much but it felt good to have someone actually care. Not just be sympathetic, but to actully have concern.

_Sympathy._

Courtney scoffed at that word in her head. She wasn't stupid, she knew what it meant. She also knew that there was a differance between actually caring and sympathy. And she didn't want to be sympathetic, she wanted to be caring.

Sierra and Courtney walked through the diner and sat at a booth. The diner was empty except for the cook, the waitress, and an old couple sitting a few booths down from them. The waitress handed the girls their menu's and left. The menu's were left untouched.

"Sierra...what's wrong?"

Sierra just kept looking down.

Courtney sighed. "Sierra, what happened with Cody?"

Sierra finally looked up, her face stained with tears and eyes almost unreadable. The look was so familiar. Red puffy eyes, shriveled nose were obvious traces of crying.

_Been there, done that._

There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke. The waitress came over and asked to take their order, but Courtney just looked at her and shook her head no. Once the waitress left Sierra spoke up.

"He...hates me..." Sierra almost choked on her words, as if every time she said a word she was getting a stab wound.

Courtney genuinely felt bad; even though she has never talked to Sierra often, she knew that the happy-go-lucky girl was rarely like this.

"Well, what happened?"

Sierra kept looking down, "Well..."

*FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

* 2 hours ago

The game room at the hotel was in full effect. A big flat screen TV was located on the right side of the large room. A couch took place across the TV. Sitting on the couch Harold and Cody had game controllers in their hands with their eyes glued on the television. A crowd was surrounding the TV nerds, fascinated with their dedication to the game. Harold and Cody were playing the new game Alien&Zombie Apocalypse 2 (in this game you battled an alien invasion while dealing with a zombie apocalypse, AKA every gamer nerds dream). The game has proven to be harder than expected; it was so rare that people had the opportunity to finish the entire game. So far Cody and Harold were advancing far into the game, they were currently on level 9, which not many players could manage to get to. The two nerds considered this activity a huge accomplishment, a few more levels and they would be able to finish the game. Cody and Harold took pride in their game playing. This was something no one could take away from them. They felt like gaming gods. While this was going on, Sierra was running around the hotel looking for none other than Cody.

"CODY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sierra ran past the game room and saw the commotion going on.

"There you are silly! Look what I have for you!"  
Sierra went into the room carrying a tray with a huge grin on her face and sat down next to Cody. Cody was obviously uncomfortable but was too preoccupied in his game to say anything. Instead he decided that ignoring her would be the best decision right now, he was talk to her later. Sierra noticed he didn't say anything and tried getting his attention again.

"Cody, look! I brought you some cookies! Sugar, your favorite!"

Again, Cody wasn't saying anything. Sierra leaned up against him putting the tray in front of his face.

"Look!"

"Sierra, not now I'm busy."

Sierra frowned, maybe he couldn't hear her? This time Sierra got up and stood in front of Cody holding the tray in front of his face.

"But look! I made them for you!" She said with a hopeful smile.

Sierra was blocking the screen and Cody couldn't see. He desperately tried to look over it. Now he was started to get annoyed.

"Sierra I'll talk to you later! I need to finish this game, please move."

She frowned again. "But why?"

Cody's nerves were high, "Because! Just because! Please move!"

Sierra sighed and hung her head low. She turned around to go back to her seat on the couch but Sierra didn't notice the game console a couple feet behind her. Sierra's feet hit the front of the console and she tripped over the console.

Sierra let out a cry, "WOAH!"

As Sierra tripped the cords that connected the console to the TV became unplugged. The TV screen turned black. Cody and Harold's mouths hung. Did they really just witness this insanity? Both teenage boys looked as they were about to cry. Hours spent playing wasted away.

Harold dropped to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Cody on the other hand was fuming. He could feel his face heating up and people could see his skin go red. He kept a straight face as Sierra shuffled back up and saw what she had done.

"Oh my god, Codykins I'm sor-" But Sierra was cut off by Cody

"Get out! Just get out! Not just out of this room, but out of my life! I mean, I thought we actually established something. Like a compromise, but no you're still the same crazy, obsessed Sierra I met on day one! God Sierra! Just leave me alone! Take the hint, I don't want you!"

Without a single word Sierra walked out of the room head low. Everyone looked at Cody, too stunned to say anything to him.

"Geez Cody, that was a little harsh," Harold scoffed.

Cody still had the emotionless expression on his face "I don't care. Let's just get back to the game."

*ENDFLASHBACK

Sierra cried even harder when she finished re-telling the event while Courtney just frowned. No one deserved to be hurt by someone they care about, even if they are a psychotic fan. Plus, in Sierra's defense she was just trying to make Cody happy.

Courtney grabbed Sierra's hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sierra, have you ever thought that maybe...Cody isn't the one for you?"

Courtney was nervous as she said that, she knew how defensive Sierra could be and Sierra was scary when she got defensive.

Sierra calmed down a bit and listened to what Courtney said, "I...I don't know Courtney."

Courtney sighed, "What do you even see in Cody anyways? I mean, no offense or anything but compared to all the other Total Drama boys Cody isn't that attractive. I mean common, have you seen the gap in his teeth? Plus Noah and Harold are just as smart as him, maybe even smarter, so his intelligence isn't something special. Actually, in my opinion I don't even find him that smart!"

At this point Sierra stopped crying and began to explain herself, "I don't really know. I guess, it started out during the first season. All the other guys got so much attention. Geoff was always shown with Bridgette. DJ easily became a fan favorite because of his kindness. All the girls loved Trent and his "sensitive guitar guy" image. The audience loved seeing Tyler making a fool out of himself. Owen was the humorous affect and Duncan was the bad guy everyone hated to love. Heck, even Harold gained audience respect for the stint he pulled when he switched the ballot boxes!"

Courtney cringed at the mention of Duncan's name. Courtney let the last sentence Sierra said slide, she knew how blunt Sierra could be.

Sierra kept talking, "Anyways I guess that I noticed Cody. I noticed him in the background, and honestly I thought it was cute. I liked how he just seemed so sweet. The show didn't expose him as much as it did to the other boys. But the parts of Cody they did show were cute and sweet. Like the way he took that dodge ball for Gwen, or the time he helped Gwen with Trent. Total Drama showed the sweet side of Cody, yet there was so much of Cody we audience still didn't know. I think that's why I fell for him, the audience only saw him as the caring nerd with a cute face to match. The show didn't expose his flaws like it did with everyone else."

As Courtney listened she realized what Sierra said actually made sense. It was true that Total Drama have exposed sides of each cast member that wasn't the best. Everyone was made to look bad, well almost everyone. There was more to her stalker-habits than it turned out to be. When Sierra was done explaining herself Courtney did something she hasn't done for a long time. Courtney got up from her seat, went to Sierra's side and hugged her. There are always more then one side to a story and since the beginning of the season Courtney's been seeing only Cody's side, but now Courtney's heard Sierra's side. And hearing her side made the whole situation a lot clearer to Courtney. In this moment shared between the two girls Courtney could find herself relating to Sierra in so many different ways. Looking at her predicament and looking at Sierra's predicament was like looking in a mirror. Maybe Courtney wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Courtney let go of Sierra.

"Sierra, you don't deserve what Cody said to you. If you ask me, I think you're better off without him. I mean, think about it! Instead of following Cody around you'll have more time to do the things you want."

Sierra looked at Courtney with big innocent eyes, "But the thing I want to do is follow Cody around."

Courtney sighed, "Don't you have any other hobbies?"

Sierra thought for a moment. "Define hobby?"

"Anything that doesn't involve following/researching/interviewing any of the Total Drama Cast."

Sierra shook her head no.

Courtney thought for a moment, "Well then how about this? Tomorrow you and me will spend the day trying to find you a hobby! Heck we don't even have to look for a hobby, we could just have a girls day out. Trust me Sierra, no guy is worth your tears. Especially a skinny geek like Cody. If he doesn't want you, you shouldn't want him back! Show him, show EVERYONE how much better you are without him."

Sierra started to smile, "You know what? You're right! If Codykins can't appreciate all I do then I guess I'll find someone who will!"

"Err, that's not exactly what I was saying but sure Sierra."

Sierra squealed and gave Courtney a tight hug. "Oh thank you so much Courtney! I can't wait to spend the day with you!"

"No...problem...now please...let...me...go...can't...breath..."

Sierra released Courtney and giggled. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, well it's getting kind of late. Let's go to bed"

Sierra and Courtney got up and left the diner. While in the elevator Sierra brought something up.

"By the way Courtney, what were you doing in Trent's room?"

Courtney was caught off guard. "How do you know I was in Trent's room?"

"When I was in the hall I glanced and saw you leaving."

Courtney shrugged. "Just hanging out I guess. I was trying to help him play the violin."

A sly smile came across Sierra's face, and Courtney knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no! Me and Trent are NOT involved in ANY way of ANY kind. I mean, I guess we're friends but nothing more. Maybe we're not even friends, we just started talking earlier today."

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Exactly! and in less than 24 hours of your meeting you managed to spend time with him ALONE in his room."

Courtney scoffed. "We are just friends."

The elevator stopped on Sierra's floor and she started to get off. But before she got off she looked back.

"You know Courtney, coming from Total Drama's number one fan, I think you and Trent would actually be a great couple. Heck, I think you guys would end-up being a big fan favorite. Probably even a better couple than you and Duncan ever were. You know, the two heart broken exes. The fandom would love that couple story!"

The elevator door shut as Sierra walked away.

_Probably even a better couple than you and Duncan ever were._

That specific part ran through Courtney's head over and over. Finally, Courtney cracked a devious smile and realized that Sierra may have just helped her come up with the greatest plan ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Courtney woke up early. She was so full of energy that she barely slept last night. Courtney thought out a plan she considered so amazing that she had no doubt it would work. Maybe things would finally go her way. After getting ready she rushed downstairs to the buffet breakfast the hotel hosts. But food was the last thing on her mind, she needed to find Trent. All the Total Drama cast went there for breakfast so she knew she wouldn't have trouble finding him. Courtney grabbed a plate and filled it with some hashbrowns and bacon. After getting her food Courtney sat at a lone table. Anyone who saw Courtney could tell that even though she was eating she was distracted by something. Bridgette noticed this and sat down by Courtney.

"Hey Court, what's up?"

Courtney's eyes were still scanning the buffet area for Trent.

"Hi Bridge. Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff." In all honesty she had too much on her mind to talk to Bridgette right now.

Bridgette looked at her with a concerned look. "Look Courtney I've told you a million times, Duncan and Gwen shouldn't bother you. If Duncan was stupid enough to cheat on you than why should you give him the pride to think about him?"

Courtney shrugged and then got up.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry but I have to go do something important. But I'll talk to you later ok?"

Bridgette sighed, "Again Courtney? You said the same thing last time. But okay, I'll see you around."

A few minutes after Courtney left Sierra went up to Bridgette.

"Hey Bridgette, have you seen Courtney? I went to her room but she wasn't there. We were suppose to spend the day together."

Bridgette looked puzzled. _Since when does Courtney hang out with Sierra?_

"Oh Courtney? Um, she went over there." and pointed at the direction Courtney walked off.

Sierra smiled, "Thanks Bridgette!"

Courtney saw Trent at the cereal bar and walked up to him. Trent saw her and smiled.

"Hey Courtney! Are we still having the violin lesson tonight?"

"Of course, but Trent there's something I need to talk to you about."

Trent looked at her weird, "Okay, what is it?"

But before Courtney could start Sierra ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there best friend! Ready for that day together you planned last night?" Sierra squealed.

Courtney sighed, she forgot about her day with Sierra. But she couldn't just ditch Sierra, she knew she would have to wait to talk to Trent later. She faked smiled at Sierra.

"Yeah Sierra, I'm ready."

Sierra squealed again, "Yaaay! Come on, let's go. We have alot to do if we want to find me a new hobby."

Courtney looked at Trent, "I'll just tell you later tonight okay?"

Trent shurgged, "Okay Courtney." And he smirked as Sierra and Courtney walked off (more like Sierra dragging Courtney).

_I wonder what she wants to tell me _Trent thought.

* * *

The next few hours Courtney spent with Sierra. Currently they were sitting on the beach, Courtney was tanning and Sierra was sulking. They had spent the whole day trying to get Sierra's mind off of Cody. They were unsuccessful.

Sierra sighed, "This is harder than I thought."

Courtney looked at her from her beach chair, "At least we found you a wig until your hair grows back."

Sierra rolled her eyes up and touched the cap sitting on her head. Luckily while walking the pier her and Courtney had found a costume shop. They bought her a plain purple wig that resembled her old hair, only it was shorter and went a little bit past her ear.

She looked at Courtney, "I'm never to get over Cody! Do you think he would like my new hair?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "For the last time Cody is a gap toothed shrimp that can't even lift half his body weight! Which by the way, isn't much"

Sierra glared at her. Even though Cody was being a jerk she still didn't like it when people talked about him like that. She got up and headed to the juice bar across the street from the beach, next to the hotel.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some smoothies"

Courtney looked back at her as she left, "Remember! All fruit in mine, no dairy!"

Sierra entered the tropical-hut themed juice bar and went up to the counter to order. After recieving her drinks she turned around and headed back to the beach.

_Ugh, stupid Cody. Stupid adorable gap in his tooth. Stupid cute big eyes. Stupid..._but her thoughts were caught off when she felt another body collide with hers. The smoothies spilled all over her and the person. Sierra looked up and saw the person she collided with. It was a boy about her age. He had tan skin, brown eyes and blonde hair. He had a good build and was acne free. He looked like a someone who definitely belonged at the beach.

_Wow, he's cute..._

The boy looked at the mess they made. "Oh geez..."

Sierra could feel herself looking and snapped out of it. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

The boy kept looking around trying to wipe off some smoothie. "Um, it's okay. Accidents happen."

Sierra got up. "No, it's totally my fault. Um...you just stay here and I'll go inside and get some napkins. I'll clean this whole mess up."

The boy smiled. "Great!"

After Sierra cleaned up the smoothie mess the boy got up.

"Thanks. I'm Brody"

Sierra sheepishly smiled, "I'm Sierra"

_Oh my gosh. He even sounds like a god._

Brody looked at her. "You look kind of familar." He kept staring at her for awhile.

"I know! You were that chick on total drama. You had a crush on that geek kid. What was his name? Colin or something like that?"

"It was Cody. And actually I'm not really interested in him anymore."

"Wow, bummer. Oh well, you win some you lose some."

Sierra sighed. "Yeah..."

Brody kept looking at her. "Well I've always been a fan of the show. You kicked some butt while you were on it. You know, I'm staying at the hotel right next door. If you wanna hang out or something I'm in room 306. Maybe we can hit up the beach or something?"

Sierra gushed. "Sure Brody."

Brody pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sierra. "Put in your number."

Sierra couldn't believe it, it had to be a dream. After one of the worse days of life she meets a guy straight from a fashion magazine.

She blushed and handed him back his cell, "Here you go Brody."

He smiled. "Awesome. Well I gotta go, I heard that waves are gonna be pretty sick today. I'll catch ya later!" And he walked off.

Courtney was still tanning when Sierra returned.

"Sierra! Where are our drinks?" Courtney asked slightly irritated.

"Oh those. They got poured on a hot guy." Sierra was still in a daze and wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

Courtney looked at her weird. "What!?"

"Well you see...I was walking out of the juice bar when I ran into this guy named Brody. Oh Courtney you should have seen him! He looks like a model!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Great you probably met Justin 2.0"

Sierra kept rambling on with a big smile on her face." And you wanna know the best part? He's staying in our hotel! and you wanna know what's even better? He asked me to hang out tomorrow! and he asked for my number!"

She pointed at a figure further along the beach. "See Courtney! That's him!"

Courtney looked at him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about him she didn't like. But she decided to keep her mouth shut since Sierra was the happiest she's been since the whole Cody situation.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Courtney tanned while Sierra kept talking about Brody. Courtney couldn't help but notice how it was almost like her Cody obsession. When it got late the girls headed back to the hotel to have dinner together. During dinner Courtney could see Bridgette staring at her from another table. Courtney waved and Bridgette waved back, but it almost felt like she didn't want to. After dinner Sierra headed up to her room to pick her outfit for tomorrow. Brody had texted her earlier and planned a picnic at the beach for them tomorrow. Courtney smiled, she was finally going to get to see Trent. She went to his room and knocked on the door.

Trent opened his door and smiled. "Hey Courtney! Where's the violin?"

Courtney pushed past him and let herself in. "I can't believe I'm saying this but forget the violin. I need to talk to you."

Trent remembered what she said this morning. "Um...okay. So you needed to tell me something?"

Courtney sat on his bed and crossed her legs trying to look very professional.

"Trent. I am about to offer you and deal you can't possibly seem to refuse."

He looked at her very confused. "Look Courtney I don't have a problem with the kind of stuff you do in your spare time, but I believe in waiting until marriage before having-" He was cut off by Courtney who could see where he was going.

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew! I don't wanna have sex with you!"

Trent sighed. "Well that's good. That would have been a really awkward situation."

Courtney got up and paced around the room. "Trent. You dated Gwen right?"

"Yeah...but I don't see what-" He was cut off again.

"As we both know I dated Duncan. And as we also both know Duncan and Gwen are now...dating each other"

It hurt Courtney to say it, but it was the truth.

Trent sighed. "Courtney where are you going with this?"

Courtney turned to face him. "Do you want Gwen back?"

He got tense when he heard the question. Courtney looked at him with her infamous glare.

"Trent, just answer the question. Do you want Gwen back?"

He stared back at her. "Honestly, yes I do."

Courtney smiled "See, now that wasn't so hard. Well you should know that I want Duncan back. Trent, you and I both know they cheated on us."

"Gwen didn't cheat on me."

She smirked."Well she was spending a lot of time with Duncan around the time you guys broke up."

Trent didn't say anything. He knew she was right.

"Look Trent, I know that this might sound crazy but just listen. You and me should do exactly what they're doing!"

"And what's that Courtney?"

"Date each other! I mean, we don't have to date for real. We can pretend to date!"

Trent looked at her. "And how exactly is this gonna benefit us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't stand there and tell me that you don't want to give them a taste of their own medicine! Think about it, Duncan and Gwen will see us together. Once they see us together they'll either get a)jealous or b)feel bad for what they did! Or even better, both! I know it seems stupid but Sierra told me that you and me as a couple will be a big fan favorite! Trent I know it's alot to take in and consider but please go along with it."

Trent had alot to consider. Revenge wasn't really his thing, but he secretly did want to get back at Duncan alittle. He knew it was wrong. He knew that it bother Gwen (which he didn't want), but he also knew it would bother Duncan (which he would love to see).

Courtney stared at him with a determined look. "Trent...maybe after seeing us together Gwen would want you back"

He might have a chance to be with Gwen again! Maybe Courtney's little plan could work to their adventage.

"Alright Courtney. I'm in"


	5. Chapter 5

Trent and Courtney spent the rest of the night figuring out all the details to their plan. Trent was sitting on his bed while Courtney was pacing back and forth. They were reviewing what they were going to do tomorrow, Trent couldn't keep up with Courtney's planning.

"Basically we're just gonna spend a lot of time together right? Kind of like how we are now except in public?" Trent asked confused.

Courtney nodded.

He continued. "And then we're gonna...wait, Courtney I forget."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "And then we're slowly going to start acting like a couple because it would be suspicious if people saw us holding hands and kissing out of no where right?"

Trent nodded. "So we act like we like each other?"

Courtney nodded. "And then after a amount of time, which will be determined by how long people take notice of us, we'll date! Well, not actually date but you know what I mean. And remember, if people ask we tell them _we're just friends_."

Trent remembered how Duncan used those same words about himself and Gwen back when Trent had her. It felt kind of good knowing that now he would have a chance to say that.

Courtney continued to talk still pacing back and forth.

"So tomorrow morning we'll go to the buffet together. You'll go in before me and find a table for exactly two. Act like you're looking for someone, then when I walk in you'll yell my name out loud to get my attention. But not too loud! Just loud enough for people to notice you're looking for me. Duncan and Gwen should notice that."

"What if they aren't even in the buffet yet?"

Courtney sighed and stopped in front of Trent, "That's why we leave our rooms at exactly 8:53. We should be downstairs by 8:55. You go in the buffet at 8:57 and I'll go in at 9:00. Usually everyone's there by 9:00."

Trent looked at her and chuckled, "Gee Courtney, isn't that a bit _stalker-like_ that you know that?"

Courtney crossed her arms. "It's not _stalker-like_! It's just a very good observation!"

"Looks like Sierra's rubbing off on you." Trent smirked.

Courtney glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean? Sierra has nothing to do with this."

Trent put his hands up in defense. "Chill Courtney it was just a joke, I don't have a problem with Sierra. I think it's kind of cool you're hanging out with her, you know ever since Cody blew up on her."

Courtney sat down next to Trent on the bed, "Oh...you heard about that?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I think Cody was being kind of harsh, but then again I don't know Sierra like I know Cody."

"Well, Sierra's actually a really nice girl. She doesn't really understand the concept of personal space, but she has good intentions. I don't think people really see that." Courtney said as she looked at Trent. She continued to talk more about Sierra.

"I mean, people judge her base off what they saw on World Tour. Yeah she can be annoying and kind of creepy, but she's really caring. I don't know, she doesn't really seem to have any real friends here except me."

Trent looked back at Courtney. "You know, that's probably the coolest thing I've heard you say about anyone."

Courtney scoffed. "What are you talking about? I say nice things about people all the time!"

Trent just kept staring at her with a serious face. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'm not the nicest person ever. But I'm sort of changing my ways! Or, at least hoping I am..."

He smiled at her. "Well, you apologized to me a few days ago and I know it must have killed you to do that. And now you're hanging out with Sierra ever since the Cody incident. Hmm, I don't know about you but I'm seeing some change." Courtney's face lit up. It was good to know that her small actions were being somewhat acknowledged.

Trent yawned. "Courtney I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?"

Courtney got up and yawned too. "Yeah, it is pretty late. Don't forget, I'll be here at 8:50. PLEASE be ready by then Trent."

Trent just nodded his head. He just wanted to go to sleep. Hopefully all this stressful planning would be worth it.

When Courtney got to her room she changed into her pajamas but she didn't go straight to bed. She was tired, but didn't feel comfortable even to sleep. Usually this feeling meant she needed to write. Courtney pulled out her diary and pen from the nightstand drawer and opened it up.

_Date: April 3rd 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I won't ever tell Trent this but, I'm kind of nervous for tomorrow. There's always a possibility Gwen and Duncan will just laugh in our faces and joke about how ridiculous we look. But Duncan is stupid enough the believe that Trent and I are a real couple. Plus Sierra did say Trent and I were a fan favorite, so there is a good chance things will work out. Hmm, I don't understand how fans could have seen us as a couple besides the fact that our exes screwed us over for each other. I mean, up until a few days ago I didn't really know Trent that well. It's actually kind of a shame, he's a pretty decent guy (as far as I know of). He's really nice, I can see what Gwen saw in him._

Courtney paused for a moment and saw what she wrote. Her mind had a spaz attack when she realized what she just said.

_I didn't mean it like that! It's just that compared to all the other guys on the show, he's the only one whose actually given me a chance. He's actually really caring. I'll keep this to myself, but I hope we can stay friends after this whole situation is over. _

Courtney sighed and closed her diary. After she put the diary away she laid in her bed and began to think. She wasn't developing feelings for Trent was she? She couldn't be, they've only really knew each other for a few days! Courtney had to admit he wasn't ugly, and at this point he's the only guy willing to talk to her_. _Courtney sighed and closed her eyes. She was lonely, and it was good to know that there's someone who actually cares about her. Although, Courtney knew to keep her guard up. She didn't want to fall for someone so fast, only to be disappointed. Regarding her love life, she knew she was better off alone.

Courtney and Trent were standing inside the elevator; waiting for it to reach the lobby. Courtney checked her watch. It was 8:54, so far they were on schedule. The elevator door rang, signaling that they reached the lobby.

"Okay Trent, now go into the buffet and find a table for two. I'll be there soon. When I get there I'll sit down and we have to try and have a _natural_ conversation. And by natural I mean we have to talk in normal tone and we have to..."

Courtney was cut off Trent.

"Courtney I know the plan. Don't worry! It'll be fine. Just wait here." he said with a reassuring smile.

Courtney took a deep breath. It was 8:57. "Fine, I'll see you soon." She watched as Trent disappeared into the buffet. After a couple minutes passed Courtney walked into the buffet. On the inside she was a nervous wreck, but she tried not to make it show on the outside.

"Hey Courtney! Over here!"

Courtney turned to her left and saw Trent waving at her from a table. She smiled when she noticed the table he picked. It wasn't with the cluster of tables that the Total Drama cast occupied but rather a couple tables away; the cast could get a perfect view of the two.

Courtney walked over to the table and sat down, trying to sport a natural smile. She noticed that some of the cast members were looking at them confused.

_Perfect. _She thought to herself. Trent looked at her smiling and handed her a glass on the table.

"I got you some orange juice. I thought you'd be thirsty." It probably wasn't the most natural way to start a conversation, but he could have done worse.

Courtney got up. "Aw thanks Trent! I love orange juice! I'm gonna go get some food."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm pretty hungry." He replied as he followed Courtney to the buffet line.

As Courtney was putting bacon on her plate Sierra ran up next to her.

"I knew something was going on between you and Trent!"

Courtney looked at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about. Sierra kept looking at her with a sly grin.

"You know Courtney if there is something going on with you and Trent you can totally tell me! Since you're like my new best friend I promise I won't put it in the Total Drama fan blog!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on with us Sierra."

Sierra looked at her with big eyes. "Okay, whatever you say. But it doesn't seem like it. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

What Sierra said definitely caught Courtney's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't notice a lot of people at the Total Drama table saw you and Trent sitting together. They thought it was kind of weird since they didn't know you guys were really friends. There were some comments about it too. Noah thinks Trent was making a deal with the devil, and Izzy said something about black widows eating their mates after getting what they want."

Courtney made a face. "Izzy's a freak show."

Sierra shrugged. "Either way, people noticed Courtney. I didn't know your friendship with Trent would be this big of a deal!"

"Yeah, me neither. But that's all me and Trent are. Just friends!" Courtney said as she chuckled nervously. Courtney felt kind of bad lying to Sierra. But she couldn't tell her the plan, at least not right now anyways.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the table and finish eating. I have to head back to room and get ready. Brody said he's gonna meet me in the lobby later!" Sierra squealed.

"Bye Sierra, I'll see you later!" Courtney was happy, her and Trent were actually getting noticed! When she came back to the table Trent was eating some fruit.

"Want some fruit Courtney? It's actually pretty good!"

"No but I have something to tell you." She spoke in a whisper because she didn't want any of the cast members to hear.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Sierra while I was in line and she said that the cast definitely noticed us!"

Trent smiled. "Alright! So the plan's working?"

Courtney smiled back. "Yup! All we have to do is just keep being seen in public. But we have to look natural of course."

Trent rolled his eyes, Courtney and the whole natural thing. He paused for a moment. "Did Sierra say anything specific? You know, about any of the cast members?"

"Well, if your referring to Duncan or Gwen no she didn't. She said some of the members made a few comments but other than that nothing really."

Trent sighed, Duncan and Gwen were apart of the Total Drama table cluster. So those two had to notice right? Courtney and Trent continued to eat. They talked about normal things, like they usually would do if they were in Trent's room. It was actually easy for them to act natural. It was as if they forgot they were carrying out a plan and were just hanging out. The Total Drama cast watched them for a bit of time before going back to their own meals. Suddenly, a loud mic feedback filled the buffet. Everyone put their hands over their ears to block the painful noise.

"What the hell was that!?" Heather screamed.

Chris stood in front of the dining area with a toothy grin holding a microphone. "Good morning ungrateful teenagers whom I made famous!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"What do you want now Chris?" Noah asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

Chris glared at him, "Well Mr. Smartypants I was about to tell all of you before I was _rudely_ interrupted! I have bad news. Well, it's bad news for me but probably good news for you. Producers and I have contacted your parents and because of "legal" issues, you guys are not eligible for participating in the 4th season."

"Thank god'" and cheers were erupted around the room. They would no longer have to put up with Chris' torture.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways! Due to transportation issues though, you guys will be stuck here for at least 3 to 4 more weeks. So you brats better enjoy the perks of a 5-star hotel while you can."

"You mean we finally get to go home?" Owen asked with a smile.

Chris nodded.

_Crap_. Courtney's eyes went wide. She completely forgot about the fact that they weren't going to be here forever.

_Stupid Courtney! _She thought. How could her and Trent completely forget about this possible flaw in their plan? Courtney looked at Trent and could tell he was thinking that same thing.

Chris continued to talked. "We'll give you guys a week notice when we get transportation settled. Other than that, I guess just go back to doing what you guys were doing." Chris turned off the mic and walked away.

Majority of the Total Drama cast celebrated the fact that they were going to return home soon and were not going to come back, while Courtney and Trent just looked at each other.

"Courtney, we have 3 weeks to pull this plan off."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Trent I heard what Chris said. You know what this means right?"

He shook his head.

"It means that we're on a time limit now. Based on what Sierra said we're on a good track right now. We just have to be seen more often."

Trent smiled. "I think I have a good place to start."

Courtney looked at him with a challenging grin. "Oh really guitar boy? Where?"

Trent reflected the same challenging grin back at her. "A lot of the cast members hang out at the beach. We can go hang out there later on."

"Wow Trent, isn't that a bit _stalker-like_?" Courtney taunted, remembering the words Trent said to her the night before.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not _stalker-like_. It's a good observation."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Truth be told, they enjoyed each others company. When the two finished breakfast they walked out side by side with Courtney laughing at some stupid joke Trent was trying to tell her. The pair didn't know that as they were leaving they were being watched Gwen and Duncan.

Gwen looked at Duncan. "Since when did those two start hanging out?"

Duncan shook his head as he kept staring. "I have no damn idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**_After a too long hiatus I am back! _**

**_Not only have I revised and re-uploaded the story. I also have a new chapter!_**

* * *

Trent stood in front of the door to Courtney's hotel room waiting for him. He had on his green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. A couple minutes later Courtney came out sporting her signature gray boy-shorts bikini and a white t-shirt over her gray bikini top.

Trent smiled, "Hey Courtney we match!" Referring to the white t-shirt that both former contestants were wearing.

Courtney smiled, "Perfect! We'll catch more attention this way."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The pair walked down the hall towards the elevator. Once they were inside Trent spoke up.

"You know Court, I know that we're trying to carry out a plan and everything, but does that mean we can't really have fun with each other?"

Courtney looked at him weird, "What do you mean and where are you getting at?"

Trent shrugged, "Well like I actually think you're sort of cool. Sometimes you're really bossy but that's not the point. I know that going to the beach is a planned thing but do we have to treat it like a planned thing? Can we enjoy each other's company like we do when we're just hanging out in our room or do we have to fake it?"

Courtney thought about it. Trent had a point, and she would never say it to him but she actually thought he was pretty cool too.

"Of course we don't have to fake it Trent. The more genuine we act the more believable it is!"

Trent sighed. She kind of missed the point he was trying to make.

"Courtney, I understand you want to get back at Duncan, but our hangouts don't always have to be planned and we don't have to act like we like each other."

Courtney gave him a weird look.

He realized what he said. "As friends I mean!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Trent."

They got off the elevator and started towards the beach. As they were walking Courtney looked at Trent. She secretly agreed with what he said earlier. They both knew the enjoyed each others company, why would their plan make them thing differently?

* * *

Cody, Harold, Noah and Owen were on the beach playing Frisbee. Noah tossed it to Cody who actually caught it.

"Man! It feels great to not have Sierra around." Cody said as he passed the Frisbee to Owen.

Owen caught it and tossed it to Harold as he spoke to Cody. "Don't you think you might have been a little harsh? I mean yeah she can be kind of creepy but dude! She made you cookies! Who passes down cookies?"

Harold looked at Cody. "Maybe you should talk to her later, did you see her when she ran out? I heard she cried the whole night."

Noah rolled his eyes. "She cries all the time!" He looked over to Cody. "Look man, I get where you're coming from. The girl is a total nut job. You finally got rid of your stalker."

Cody nervously chuckled. He didn't really know what to think. Despite her creepiness Sierra was a really sweet girl, and although Cody didn't want to admit it; she's a big reason why he got to the final three. Believe it or not there were times where she wasn't a crazy stalker. When both of them were on Cody's makeshift hot air balloon she acted pretty normal half of the time and Cody actually enjoyed that time together. She laughed at his jokes and was interested in what he had to say; which he appreciated because usually people don't listen to him. She just needed to learn the boundaries of personal space and maybe there could actually be a great friendship between them.

Harold threw the Frisbee to Noah, and although it was going towards him Noah didn't catch it. Harold aimed a little too high and the Frisbee went over Noah's head. A couple seconds later the boys heard a slight yell.

"Ow! What the hell?"

A tan boy with blonde hair walked up to them holding he Frisbee.

"Which one of you dweebs threw this?"

Harold raised his hand and walked over to grab the Frisbee. "Sorry man, aimed a little too high I guess."

Instead of handing Harold the Frisbee, the mystery boy threw it to the ground. "Yeah you aimed a little too high and hit my nose! See that mark right there!?" He pointed to his nose and Harold could see a little cut.

"Dude I'm sorry," Harold put his hands up a little defensively. He was scared what this guy might do to him.

The rest of the boys came over to try and diffuse the situation so they could get back to their game.

Cody looked at the guy, "Look he said he was sorry. It was an accident and in all honesty the scratch isn't that noticeable."

The guy scoffed at them, "Maybe not to ordinary people like you, but I'm Brody Pointer. Up and coming model for Albatross and Finch. I have a _great_ future ahead of me."

Noah chuckled and crossed his arms, "Don't only complete d-bags shop at that store? I wonder what that says for the people that work for them."

Cody, Harold and Owen started laughing. Noah kept talking back to the Brody kid.

"And besides, we're not ordinary people! We happen to be famous cast mates for the Total Drama series."

Brody kept staring at them. "I knew I've seen you guys somewhere. You guys are so much more dorkier in person! In all honesty the series had like five maybe six interesting people. Everyone else was lame. Including you guys."

Cody, Harold, Noah and Owen were about ready to kick this guy's butt. But they knew that he could take all four of them down so they didn't even bother.

Brody turned around and walked away. "You losers better watch it. I'd love to stay and chat but unlike you guys I have a hot date waiting for me."

The boys glared at Brody as they watched him leave. Noah spoke up, "Well it seems like we met Justin 2.0"

Harold replied, "I can speak for my fellow drama brother and say that although he is a narcissist, he isn't as rude as the jerk."

Cody nodded in agreement, "I feel bad for the bimbo that has a date with him." He turned around and went to go grab the Frisbee. "Come on guys! Let's keep playing."

Owen followed Cody in pursuit but Harold and Noah still stood staring at the distance. Harold had wide eyes and Noah was trying to keep himself from laughing. Cody walked back over there. "Guys come on! What are you still staring at?"

With a smug look Noah pointed at two figures sitting on a beach towel talking. "That right there."

Cody turned to where Noah was pointing and saw Brody with his hot date. Wait, was that...?

"Sierra!?"

* * *

Courtney was laying on her beach chair reading a magazine. Courtney has been in that spot ever since they got to the beach while Trent went off to boogie board. She hasn't seen anyone from the cast yet, but she knew she just had to be patient. Someone who roll around eventually

"Um Courtney...?"

She looked up and saw Trent walking towards her.

"Courtney I have a little problem."

Courtney burst out laughing when she way the little purple octopus on top of Trent's head. Trent tried to yank off the creature on top of his head.

"This thing is really stuck on me! Courtney please help!"

"Oh shoot!" Courtney saw the struggle between Trent and the baby octopus and got up to help Trent. Both the teenagers kept pulling but the octopus refused to let go.

Courtney started pulling a little harder; beginning to hurt Trent in the process.

"How *yank* did *yank* this *yank* happen?"

"I don't...Ow...know. I was...Ow...underwater...Ow! and when I...Ow...came back up...Ow Courtney that really hurts!"

With one last final pull Courtney managed to get the octopus off her friend's head; however that last pull caused Trent to lose balanced and fall backwards into the sand. Not the mention all the yanking Courtney did gave Trent a headache.

"Aw man, my head..."

Courtney threw the octopus into the sand kneeled down next to Trent; actually concerned for him.

"Oh my god. Are you ok Trent?"

Trent blinked a few times and shook his head out. "I've been better. I'm really dizzy though."

Courtney put one of his arms over her shoulder and one of her arms around his waist. Pulling him up and helping him to his beach chair.

"Here, just stay like this for a little bit. I think I have migraine pills in my beach bag."

Trent looked at her as she rummaged through her bag, "Thanks Court."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the beach during this time. Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Leshawna, Izzy, and Tyler were about to start a volleyball game when they heard some screaming in the distance.

"Ow!"

All six turned and saw Courtney and Trent trying to get the octopus off his head. Duncan started laughing, "Man! I feel sorry for Elvis. He got that thing stuck on his head and his only help is Courtney."

Geoff looked bummed for Trent, "Dude man that's a Wallkystick octopus. They like to stick on human's heads while they're underwater. They're suction cups are like duct tape. My brother had one stuck on his neck last time we took a surfing trip. They are definitely not cool."

Duncan just stood there laughing. Geoff was telling Bridgette about the Wallkysticks, and everyone else ignored the situation and went back the volleyball net.

Gwen looked concerned. Courtney may hate both her and Duncan, but Gwen knew that her and Trent were still on ok-ish terms. "Guys maybe we should go help them."

Duncan kept laughing at Trent's situation, "No way babe, this is too good to watch."

Gwen shot her boyfriend a look but he just ignored it. Geoff shook his head, "Nah sorry brah, took me almost an hour to get that thing off of my brother."

"Ow Courtney that really hurts!" Gwen looked up and saw Trent fall to the ground. She started to walk off, "Guys seriously he could be hurt or something."

Bridgette grabbed Gwen's arm before she could get far. "Gwen I think Courtney's got it." The foursome kept watching as Courtney helped Trent up to his beach chair and got him some medicine. Despite the distance Gwen could see the thankful smile on Trent's face.

"Wow, I guess he's ok then."

Bridgette, Geoff and Gwen went back to rejoin the others and start their game. Duncan stayed behind for a bit and looked on.

_Why is she spending so much time with that wannabe? _

He watched as the two started talking. Trent seemed to be telling a story and Courtney was laughing.

Duncan shrugged and muttered, "Whatever, she's not my problem anymore."

* * *

Finally updated! Thank you so much to those still supporting this story. I hope this new chapter and the reupload made it worth it!

I would love any criticism you have to offer.

-LuvMusic


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY COURTNEY WEEK ON TUMBLR!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way, shape or form. All the characters used in this story own to FreshTV, except Brody. He is my own OC.

Major thanks to those still enjoying the story!

* * *

Trent lightly chuckled as he continued the story he was telling Courtney. "So after the song ended, Harold thought it would be a good idea to end the concert by running up to the front of the stage and jumping into the splits."

After the octopus incident Trent decided not to go back into the water. He was sitting next to Courtney on their beach towels, telling her stories about his days in the Drama Brothers. Courtney had a smile plastered on her face. Trent' stories were _very_ entertaining; plus she really enjoyed hearing stories of Harold embarrassing himself. She kept her eyes on Trent paying close attention to him; she noticed that he was one of those people who made hand motions while talking. Courtney smiled to herself, she thought it was a cute habit.

Trent paused his laughter for a bit. "So you know how boy bands are pretty much required to wear pants three sizes too small? Well next thing we know, me, Cody and Justin hear this big ripping sound and a little squeak. All we see Harold at the edge of the stage in the splits. His face looked like he got hit in the kiwis and his pants were completely ripped open! The best part? His underwear was neon pink. . .Harold was wearing neon pink tighties."

Courtney burst out laughing as Trent continued talking.

"The stadium was super quiet! Like awkward quiet. Our faces began to turn red. Cody, Justin and I had no idea what to do. So we just slowly walked up to Harold and carried him off stage. Cody got the back leg and I got the front while Justin held his torso, and we just walked off stage." Trent kept laughing and shook his head. "Man, Harold couldn't walk straight for two weeks."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just when I thought Harold couldn't get any stupider."

Trent shrugged as he looked out into the water. "Yeah, the guy doesn't really think things through. But the band was pretty fun for the most part. We got to make music and travel a lot! Plus, the fan girls were a pretty nice bonus." A sly smile grew on his face as he turned backed to face Courtney.

She smirked at him. "I bet they were. I wonder how many bimbos you guys got lucky with." Trent laughed. "None actually. Security was pretty tight on us during concerts and what-not's. I mean, we liked the attention but we weren't really into hook-ups."

Courtney shot him a disbelieving look. "Please, you're telling me that you guys had thousands to girls throwing themselves at you and none of you guys tried anything? I know how guys are and they can't keep it to themselves." Courtney crossed her eyes and her expression turned to a scowl.

". . .or stick to one girl for that matter"

Trent looked at her almost sympathetically. It was disappointing that she thought that way. _Duncan really must have messed her up, _he thought to himself.

"Well Harold was too into Leshawna and Justin was too into himself. And I was the one most involved with the song-writing so I was working the most."

Courtney smirked again. "Oh yeah? Well what about Cody? That pervert probably tried to get away with something." Trent slightly chuckled. "Okay between you and me, Cody gets kind of scared around girls." Courtney's eyes went wide.

"No way! The creepy dweeb is scared of girls? He's always trying to get it with. . ._that girl_. . .though." There was now way Courtney was even going to say that name out loud. But Trent knew what she meant.

"It's funny cause he tries to act like a Casanova but deep down he's definitely not ready to get to even second base."

Courtney was puzzled. "But I thought he had. . ._her_. . .bra?" Ugh. She had to mention _her_ again.

Trent shook his head again and smiled. "Nope! Gave it back to her when she got eliminated on Action. He said he felt weird having it. People think Cody's kind of creepy, but I love that guy. Way more innocent than people think."

It was quiet for awhile. Courtney didn't know what to say back and Trent went back staring at the ocean. Courtney noticed he looked like he was thinking about something, so she decided to wait until he said something again. It was a couple of minutes until Trent spoke again.

"Sometimes I really miss the band."

Courtney made a face and looked at him. "Why? I thought the whole reason the band broke up was because you guys couldn't get along? You miss being around a bunch of losers?"

To her surprise, Trent didn't give her a disapproving look. Instead he just kept staring at the waves. "Well towards the end we really started to get on each others nerves. But like I said before, it was fun for the most part. And it's not like we have any ill feelings towards each other. We were willing to get back together for a bit during the Aftermath shows."

It was hitting mid afternoon and the sun began to shine brightly. Trent noticed and smiled. He put his sunglasses on and laid on his beach towel. "Man, this feels great! Doesn't it Courtney?"

She was a little puzzled. "Trent, how come you don't have like one bad thing to say about anyone? Like I don't get it. Doesn't anyone or anything bother you?"

Trent wasn't surprised hearing this from Courtney. He felt kind of bad for her. In all honesty, he believed that she still had some growing up to do mentally. He sighed, maybe he could make a break through with her. "Well what's the point of holding grudges? It's not going to get you anywhere in life."

Courtney had to admit he made sense. But she just couldn't be so laid back about things like he could. Trent spoke again.

"If something's really bothering you, you could always do something to take your mind off of it. Like an outlet you know?"

Courtney envied Trent in that moment. She felt like a hypocrite. Yesterday she was telling Sierra basically the same thing, and now here she was refusing to let things go. No. She had the right to be mad, and she most definitely had the right to hold a grudge against Duncan and Gwen. But did she have to be so angry with everyone? Courtney finally said something to him.

"Well if it's anything, this plan we're doing is kind of taking my mind off of things."

Trent chuckled as he continued to lay down. "That's pretty ironic, but whatever works for you"

* * *

Brody laid down tanning as Sierra sat there awkwardly. She was pretty nervous and didn't really know what to do. Being around Brody was different, he was just so. . ._hot._ Brody broke the silence and started the conversation.

"So Sierra, tell me about yourself. Aren't you like a big fan of Total Drama?"

Sierra smiled. She couldn't believe it. After being rejected multiple times by a boy she would do anything for; a handsome guy comes and sweeps her off her feet.

"Totally I'm like an uber fan!"

Brody flashed her a smile and nodded. "That's what I thought. I watched the season and you always mentioned your blog."

Sierra blushed "Oh, well I'm pretty active on Bumbler. I have over a thousand followers on my main blog alone!" She was so happy, a boy was actually interested in her activities.

Brody gave her a look. "Main blog alone? So you have multiple?"

"Yup! I have 25 total. My main fandom blog, a blog for every contestant including Chef and Chris, and a personal blog. It isn't as popular as my other blogs, but my Tweeter account has a good following!" She smiled harder. "I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty big in the Total Drama fandom."

Brody nodded. "I see, kind of like a. . .social media mogul?"

Sierra shrugged. "I guess so." She started batting her eyelashes with a coy smile and stared at him. "So tell me about yourself Brody."

He turned his body so that he was laying on his side staring at her. "I'm a model. Well, more so an up and coming model. I'm doing some work for Albatross and Finch but I=it's a difficult industry you know?" Sierra nodded even though she didn't really have a clue what he was talking about. She was just enjoying the fact that he was talking to her. Brody continued on.

"Most brands now-a-days want recognizable faces; like well known models." He sighed and his face fell a bit. "It's really a popularity contest, which makes it hard for me to get jobs sometimes."

Sierra frowned at him. "Aw, well I'm sorry Brody."

Brody laid back down. "Yeah. If only I was more. . ._out there_ you know?"

She felt bad for him, it must be so hard for Brody sometimes. Sierra perked up.

"Oh my god! Brody! Let's take a picture! Then I can post it on my Tweeter and Total Drama blog so I can show off my hot date to everyone." Brody smiled and moved closer to her as she took her phone out. "Sure thing Sierra!"

After taking the picture Sierra began going through filters for the photo while Brody went back tanning.

_Take that Cody! I got a new man_. She thought to herself as she went through filters. She noticed Brody's smile as he was laying down; what Sierra didn't know, was that it was particularly about her.

* * *

**Next chapter a fun event will be introduced that will take place later on in the story! Courtney and Trent will need a plan in order to prepare for the event. Any guesses on what the event might be? And what do you guys think of Brody? What do you think he has planned?**


End file.
